


please play along

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”





	please play along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



“Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”

She blinked at him, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek, hoping she’d catch on.

She flung her arms around his neck, grinning. “Hello, love!” she said, loud enough to be heard. “I missed you!”

Sighing with relief, he folded her into an embrace, letting his head rest in the sweet-smelling crook of her shoulder.

“It’s only been two days,” he said at the same volume, pulling back and walking them away from the suspicious target, arm around her waist.

“How was that?” she asked quietly.

“Perfect,” he replied.


End file.
